Our secret
by dpom
Summary: Sara and Ava anted a little excitement with a little naughty secret. I'm not the best writer but whateva.


**Enjoy!**

Ava and Sara were getting ready to go visit everyone on the Waverider. For some reason, Ava was feeling a little cheeky. She had been a little more horny than usual which was a great thing for Sara of course. They were in their closet changing. Ava wrapped her arm around Sara's middle and kissed her neck. She had something in her other hand that caught Sara's eye.

"What's that?" as Sara only got a blurry look at it. "A present," Ava said taking it from behind her back. She pulls out an object that appears to be a stimulator look like."Ava Sharpe" Sara says with a surprised and smirk looking into the mirror seeing the object Ava has in her hand "I just thought that we could have a little challenge to see how quiet you can be. It could be our little secret" she says with a wiggle of her eyebrow."Ok. Let's do it." there is no need of convincing."Do you realize that It's controlled by my phone? So that means this time I'm in control." Ava whispers into Sara's ear and slips her hand down her pants while kissing her neck. Sara moans and grabs a hold of Ava's hand "They're waiting on us, babe. We aren't going to keep them waiting."Ok. Fine" she says with a pout. "Safeword?" "Beebo" Sara answers simply "Really?" Ava asks following her.

They get everything sorted and head to the Waverider.

When they are having their team meeting Ava sees the perfect opportunity to test Sara she takes out her phone, goes the app and clicks the button. Sara's eyes widen and she covers her face with her hands. "Are you ok?" Zari asks Sara. "Yeah I just have a headache," she says still covering her face. Ava looks at her trying not to smile "Are you sure babe. I didn't mean to make you pressure to _come_" Ava says slyly. "Nope. I'm fine I can _ooh_ handle it" she says uncovering her face. "Are you sure? You are turning a little pink" Sara shakes her head quickly "No I'm fine".

"Are you sure babe? You like your _coming_ down with something" Ava says with a face pouty face. "MHmhm," she says trying with a straight face. Ava takes out her phone and turns it off for now. "Thank you," Sara says straightening her posture. "What?" Ray asks confused. "Nothing. I must be hallucinating a little bit". "Gideon, what's wrong with Sara?" Zari asks "Gideon you better not answer that," Sara says as calmly as she can. They all look at Sara with confusion" "Are you sure you're ok?" Nate asks. "Yes now let's get to the mission". They continue to the mission and of course, Ava pulls it out a couple of time just to mess with Sara.

When they get back from the mission they go back to Ava's apartment. They have a little discussion about the mission and before both heading up to the bedroom. Ava gets in the shower to wash off the days' mess. In the room, Sara takes off her clothes and heads into the bathroom to give Ava a little surprised. She steps into the shower surprising Ava when she turns around. Before saying anything Sara kisses Ava and runs her fingers through Ava's hair. Ava grabs onto Sara's waist and pushes her onto the wall. The cold tile sends a chill through Sara's body before she gets used the feeling. Ava kisses Sara's neck hungrily, sucking on Sara's favourite spot behind her ear earing a deep moan from Sara. Ava makes a trail of kiss down Sara's body stopping at her navel which she kisses teasing Sara before coming back up to her lips "Oh, baby come on don't tease me" Sara whines. Ava kisses down Sara's body again kisses every curve and scar and engraving them into her memory. She finally reaches the place that Sara needs her most she spreads Sara's legs and circles her tongue around Sara's bud repeatedly before moving her tongue from her slit to her bud in an animalistic fashion as she does over and over again until she feels Sara coming to her release she slowly rubs two fingers on Sara's slit and moves her tongue to her bud. She sticks her fingers in slowly before hitting a cushiony spot in Sara repeatedly while licking her bud until she cums with shaking legs, bucked hips and Sara's juices dripping down Ava's face with loud moans, whimpers and panting. After letting Sara ride out her orgasm she comes back up to Sara's face and kisses her deeply "Wow...that was amazing" Sara says wrapping her arms around Ava's neck. "Are you ready for me to return the favour?" Sara says sexily "Oh please do," Ava says eagerly.

Sara unwraps her arms from Ava's neck and places them on her hips. She starts at Ava's throat tasting herself all over Ava and caresses Ava's bottom while switching their places now with Ava's back on the wall. Sara caresses and kisses every part of Ava's body slowly and gently before reaching Ava's soaking wet womanhood. She gets on her knees, takes Ava's leg and puts it over her shoulder, she looks up into Ava's eye lustfully before diving in. She closes her mouth over Ava's dripping fountain when she does Ava's jaw drops and her eyes widen so she covers her mouth trying not to be too loud. Then she licks Ava's bud and slit quickly alternation between up and down and side to side. She does this until she hears Ava getting louder and louder before cumming all over Sara. Sara squeezes Ava's behind one last time before getting up from her knees. Sara moves back up to Ava's lips and kisses her hungrily "Round 2?" before they can get rilled up again they hear the doorbell ring "Shyt" "Ugh I'll get it" Sara says before stepping out of the shower.

_**Not the longest or the best (not even close) but I just wanted to make this at 2 am for some reason and it was fun lol 3**_


End file.
